


Caught by Hypothermia

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: H/C Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hc_bingo prompt, "hypothermia".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught by Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt, "hypothermia".

Any other time, any other mission with this sort of fluke, and he knows that Natasha would have left the team alone to fend for themselves. Its how she was trained back then, to leave the weak behind and save herself.

He knows that they could, though part of him is grateful that she stayed.

Watching the landscape ahead of them with Thor for some sigh of either their enemy or a SHIELD jet as he and Steve worked to keep their resident geniuses (one of them being Cap's boyfriend) warm enough with the shallow fire pit they had made to try to get rid of the cold. 

Well away from that river that they had been fighting near.

Steve's been yelling them both to stay awake. Mostly at Stark though, because the shivering man drifts in and out more than Banner does. The damaged and warped Iron Man scattered round them unnoticed from when Steve was working hard to get the man out of the armor.

Even from where he is sitting beside Banner, he can see that the other man will need help soon. He has no ill will towards Stark or Banner and knows that it would not do them least of all Steve any good if either of their genius comrades died before help could find their little group. He wonders if Stark can even hear Steve as he yells himself hoarse trying to keep the man awake and his attention focused on him or if he only hears what could described as “white noise”.

“Come on Tony! Are you even listening to my voice?” Steve speaks again and then makes a relieved sound when Tony twitches in response and blinks blearily at him.

“Y-Yeah Steve, I hear you. You sound like you could wake the dead with that voice of yours..”

Steve grins.

“Yeah, well I hope I won't have to. Just need you to stay awake, Tony.”

“Mm..”

He doesn't quite catch what happens next because when he blinks his eyes again, he finds himself staring upwards at a white ceiling. With bodies pressing in around him. One of whom he knew was likely to be Natasha herself. Which means SHIELD had found them and brought the team home.

“Did I die this time?”

He doesn't expect to get answer even though he knows that someone has likely heard him speak.

“No.”, Natasha answers simply, letting him know instantly that she is awake.

“I do not understand why you sound surprised, Friend Hawk.”

Ah and there is Thor, sounding thoroughly confused and serious in one tone at the same time. He sits up slowly this time with Natasha, easily spots Thor over by the door, while Bruce himself is wide awake and watching them over the top of the tablet in his hands with a slight smile on his face. And he notes that Steve is laying in a bed with an obviously still ill sleeping Stark in his arms, watching them all calmly.

“So should I even ask what happened? Or -”, he starts to ask.

“Or like why you too are in a bed and hooked up with needles as well?”, Natasha finishes for him with a not quite smile.

“Yeah that.”

“Aside from our genius both catching cases of hypothermia. You caught a mild form of it as well, which none of us noticed until SHIELD arrived and you collapsed. Gave the medics quite a surprise.”

“Damn.”

“Indeed.”

He feels her smile against his shoulder, he knows then that he is grateful to have both her and the rest of their team at his back as the SHIELD medics manage to successfully sidestep Thor and come into the room to check on them.


End file.
